The Foreshadowing
by SeekerMeeker
Summary: My next one-shot to feature the fantasy take on GuP! I make it clear; this is just a one-shot story to hopefully get you readers excited for our story! In the meantime, panzer-wait, tanks don't exist in fantasy! Maybe? [Actas owns GuP, but Trex and I, SeekerMeeker, own the OC's.]


**Greetings! This SeekerMeeker, and I am working together with my friend Trex98 to create a story that we hopefully will be published. In the meantime, I am going to do this one-shot, which features two races that will be significant in this fantasy take on Girls und Panzer!**

 **Spoiler alert: there are multiple races in this world. Our GuP heroines are members of the Amazon race, which is separate from the Human race. Below are two OC races that will play a huge role in the story: the Tenebrismalo and the Luxmalo.**

 **Spoiler alert 2: sorry for the delay. We're still working on the story, but hopefully it will be published sooner than later!**

 **Spoiler alert 3: this is just a one-shot story, which gives a little more information about this "GuP Fantasy" story of some sort. We're still figuring out the title for the story, so please be patient. PM me if you have any brilliant ideas for the story!**

* * *

 **The Foreshadowing**

A group of normal-looking archaeologists, of various backgrounds, were inspecting one part of a mysterious ruin. It appeared to be a hybrid of a tomb and a temple; whatever it was, it definitely was ancient and belonged to a noble race. However, one of them found something:

"Captain! I've found something!"

A young archaeologist in his 20's was brushing through a wall, when his tool uncovered mysterious words. Noticing them, he called out to his comrades to come. Everyone, including the Captain, ran to him.

"What is it?" said a tall woman, who was putting her wide glasses on.

"Did you find a tomb?" said a short girl with a squeaky voice.

"A secret treasure?!" cried out a young boy, who was drooling.

"Hold yourself," the Captain commanded all of them, dusting off his well-crafted hat. "Michael, what did you find?"

"This," Michael answered. On the gray, steel-like wall was a large group of mysterious words, grouped together in a pattern that somehow looked familiar.

"It's a poem," a female archaeologist with wide eyeglasses noted. "Michael, I see two poems."

"Eh?" Michael asked. "I thought it was just an inscription of something, but poems? Boring, can we find something more exciting than this, Sophia?"

"Wait," Sophia said, reading it. "It took me a while to translate it, but I think this is what it says":

* * *

The Bane of Darkness

Here us, the lore of old:

We are the Tenebrismalo, the Bane of Darkness

We are slim yet strong

We fly on wings of four silver

We have hair as white as snow.

.

Our skin is brown but not dark

Our eyes shine deep purple

Our people are all-female

Our sights are beauty and eight feet tall.

Our Magic is beyond those of Musuva

Our powers keep us strong and tall

Our essence heals the deepest of wounds

Our lives arise from springs of mystery.

.

We adapt like Humans.

We are elegant like Elves.

We create like Dwarves.

We are strong like Orcs.

We are cunning like Goblins.

We socialize like Murians.

We are open like Felens.

* * *

"The Tene...brismalo?" asked Michael. "What does that mean?"

"It means what the poem says," the Captain said, moving his hat around to fit it comfortably. "Tenebrismalo means the 'bane of darkness,' so these all-female people are holy warriors of some sort."

"Wait," Sophia says. "There is more!"

"No treasure?" moaned the drooling boy, who now stopped to wipe his mouth.

"Manners, Daniel," said the Captain.

"Yeah!" the squeaky-voiced girl cried out. "Mind your mannies!"

"Mind _your_ manners," said the Captain. "Sarah."

She only pouted, but stayed silent. Daniel also quieted down, as Sophia continued to read the next poem:

* * *

The Bane of Light

Here now, the tragic tale of them:

They are the Luxmalo, the Bane of Light

They are strong and tall, taller than us

They are, admittedly, beyond gross:

.

They have legs and hooves of goats

They have hands of four fingers with claws

They have faces of white skulls

They have ears pointed and sharp

They have eyes red against black sclera

They have horns curving backwards

They have tails like that of snakes.

.

Be warned of their strength, greater than ours

Be warned of them, for fire does not touch

Be warned of their magic, darker than Shadow

Be warned of them, whose eyes can see at night

Be warned of their immunity to illusions

Be warned of them, their superior senses.

.

They can see like eagles

They can hear like bats

They can smell like dogs

They can sense like moths

They can perceive you.

.

(Sophia shivered at the last line. All of her comrades did the same. Even the Captain sweated a little.)

.

They are proud and arrogant beyond

They value strength, not wisdom

They value power, not purity

They are masters of Shadow and Fire

They, however, cast the Dark Fire of few

They are mostly Grunts low

They have Berserkers high

They have the leader of Miraz

They are fearful beyond fear.

* * *

"What does it all mean?" Michael asked. "Whatever they are, those Luxmalo sure sound scary."

"And gross," said Sophia. "Whoever this Tenebrismalo wrote obviously thought the same thing. She even used the word 'gross' in the poem!"

"Who are these filthy guys?" Daniel roared. The Captain grabbed him hard, so that he grew silent.

"Whatever they are," the Captain replied. "The Luxmalo are sure to be powerful and scary."

"They even sound like demons," Sarah admitted, shivering.

"But honestly," said Sophia. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" asked Michael. "I haven't heard that from you for a long time!"

"It's so mysterious," said Sophia. "Whoever they are, the Tenebrismalo are formidable and powerful, but the Luxmalo are stronger and even scarier than them."

"I really think that this is a prophecy or something," said Michael. "It's obvious that these two races at all odds with each other; just look at their names!"

"No," said Sophia. "I really think it's just a riddle."

"A riddle?" Michael gasped, coughing. "Seriously, you just think it's an ancient writing or something trivial. It sure sounds like an actual foreshadowing or something!"

"I've read scary writings before," Sophia said, frowning. "And none of them harmed me in any way."

"Not you, obviously!" spat Michael. "But what about others like us?"

"Why bring you all into this?" growled Sophia. "We're here to research, not to learn about a prophecy or something!"

The Captain stayed silent, his hand in a facepalm. Whenever the two argued, it took a while for them to calm down.

"No it's not!" Michael roared.

"Yes, it is!" Sophia yelled.

"It is!"

"Not!"

"You guys?" Daniel came in, trying to break up the fight. Sarah crept to a corner, too scared to do anything.

"You don't even care about us, don't you?" roared Michael.

"And I am here just to work, not for you!" screamed Sophia.

"Come on..." Daniel groaned, as the two not only ignored him, but also pushed him out of the way. The Captain also knew it was futile; they were also his personal bodyguards, and could do little to rival their superior strength.

As they continued their fervent argument, Sarah heard something, deep below their floor, deep in the bowels of the Earth.

"H-huh?" she whispered.

Deep below, an ancient, ominous growl echoed through the layers after layers of Earth, through the infinite darkness. A pair of glowing red eyes suddenly appeared in the infinite darkness, followed by hundreds, thousands, and millions more. All of them echoed with growls of malice and rage, the likes of which no one above alive had ever seen.

Then, the deepest of their voices rang out, a voice so chilling that it echoed all the way to the place where the archaeologists were. They all fell silent, shaking with fright.

"W-what was that?" asked the Captain. His normally calm voice lost its cool; he felt a strange chill down on his spine.

Then, they heard it. The same voice that sent chills down their spine spoke:

"It is almost time, my brothers..."

* * *

 **Wow! This finished! If you guys are confused, then let me explain:**

 **In this world, there are multiple races, with Amazons being our main focus, because our GuP cast are in that race! All other races are self-explanatory, except for the Murians and the Felens. The Murians are humanoid mice; imagine talking mice from Disney movies or from Chronicles of Narnia. The Felens are my friend's invention; they are based on the Puss in Boots from the Shrek series. Murians are highly social, and live in large underground cities. Felens, however, are a sort of tribal "noble savage" people, who like to travel around, raiding caravans and fighting criminals alike.**

 **Once again, please review, but PM me if you have an idea to contribute to the story. We need a title for our story, which is an epic fantasy take on GuP. Thank you!**


End file.
